


I'm Yours

by rhyaenv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Possessive Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaenv/pseuds/rhyaenv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music in the club is overwhelmingly loud and Sam can’t help but wonder why the case they’re investigating this time in Portland had to bring them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, but yesterday I was listening to a few songs by Skrillex on repeat, and suddenly, this one-shot was born.

The music in the club is overwhelmingly loud and Sam can’t help but wonder why the case they’re investigating this time in Portland had to bring them here. 

He can feel the throb of the bass in the song that’s currently playing, the vibrations push against his body every now and again and Sam remotely wonders how some people here can actually _like_ the loudness when it feels like his eardrums are on the verge of popping. 

Sam sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose and also tries not to think about how the strong smell of smoke and alcohol and sweat have pervaded the air of the club. Honestly, if they don’t get out of here soon, Sam’s pretty sure he’s going to have one hell of a headache by the time they make it back to their motel room. 

He looks around for Dean, but of course, his brother is nowhere in sight. And really, what else did Sam expect? 

The club is packed with people, but Sam can tell the majority of the people here are women. Undoubtedly, Dean must be ecstatic. To be surrounded by so many gorgeous, dancing women? Yeah, Dean probably thinks he’s in heaven right now. 

The thought makes Sam’s stomach churn, but he tries to ignore the feeling.

Right now, he has to focus. Dean told him to be on the look out, that the monster they’re hunting might be here tonight. Of course, Dean had also mentioned with a grin on his face that it was all right to have just a bit of fun because “we’re here, and hell, no harm no foul, right, Sammy?” When Dean winked at Sam immediately after, Sam had merely rolled his eyes in response. 

Honestly, Sam feels rather out of his element here. While he had gone to a handful of parties back in Stanford, and even to a few clubs as well—all thanks to his classmates who insisted that Sam come along to have fun—he’d never really been comfortable at either. He’d even come up with excuses numerous times just so he wouldn’t have to go. 

Really, no matter how much Dean would make fun of his if he knew, Sam had usually preferred to just stay in his dorm room and read or watch something on TV. At the most, he sometimes liked heading on over to the campus library, or to a quiet place to eat. 

Now, Sam was trying his best not to look at uncomfortable as he felt. He had to blend in, to look like he was having a good time. But it was hard—Sam wondered how anyone was able to hear anything inside here when he could barely hear himself think over the blaring music.

Sam sighed again and let his eyes casually look around the club. 

 

• • •

 

Minutes later, Sam was startled when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and while Sam’s first thought was to attack, he knew this was not the place for that. He turned around and found himself looking at a tall (not nearly as tall as him though, he was more around Dean’s height), blond man with light blue eyes. He was wearing tight black jeans and a white V-neck tee that appeared to be a few sizes too small for him. 

The man was smiling up at him and Sam could tell that the man was sizing him up, and somehow, that made Sam feel even more uneasy. He tried not to fidget as he stood there. 

Suddenly, the man’s lips were moving and Sam’s brows were pulled together in confusion because he had no idea what the man was saying to him. 

“I’m sorry!” Sam raised his voice and hoped the man could hear him over the music. “I can’t hear you!” 

But it seemed like the guy did, because in the blink of an eye he was up in Sam’s personal space, his body likely only a few inches away from Sam’s. He craned his head to the side and suddenly Sam could feel the guy’s breath against his ear. 

Now, Sam could clearly hear the guy’s next words. 

“Do you want to dance with me?” 

The blond stranger pulled his head back then, but didn’t bother to move away from Sam. He was still smiling up at him, and Sam found that he wanted to move away from the guy as soon as possible, but he was frozen in place. 

“Uh—” Sam stopped and blinked. He didn’t want to move any closer to the guy, but he couldn’t risk the man not hearing him, so he hesitantly inched his head down, closer to the man and said as loudly as he could, “Sorry, I can’t! I’m here with someone!” 

Sam quickly pulled his head back in time to see the guy’s smile turn into a frown, and a strange, almost suspicious look fill his eyes. “Are you sure?” the guy asked loudly, his eyes narrowing slightly as they remained fixed on Sam. “You look like you’re on your own here!”

There was a loud pounding in Sam’s ears, and he knew it wasn’t from the music. He could feel his heart racing; he was panicking. Screw the case, Sam wanted to get out of the club _right now_. But— _fuck, where the hell was Dean?_

“I need to go!” Sam yelled, his eyes immediately scanning the area in front of him, but there were too many moving bodies, and the flashing, colorful lights weren’t helping. “Sorry!” 

But just as he took a few steps forwards, his mind ordering him to rush towards the club’s exit, he felt a hand wrap itself rather tightly around his wrist. He turned his head and saw the same blond guy looking furious. 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” the guy bellowed. If the guy didn’t let up, Sam was going to have to shove him away, and that’d likely cause a scene, and that was something Sam didn’t want. Not when they were supposed to blend in for the damned case.

But the guy wasn’t letting go of his wrist, and Sam’s heart was still pounding furiously inside of his heavy chest. 

“Let go!” Sam shouted as he tried to yank his wrist away, but the guy didn’t let up.

“No!” the guy roared in return, then his featured twisted into something that made Sam’s blood go cold. Despite the dim lighting in the club, Sam noticed a strange glint in the man’s eyes as his lips twisted into a smirk. “You’re coming with me!” 

The man turned and began to pull Sam somewhere when suddenly a familiar presence was there in front of him, halting him. 

It was Dean. 

Sam was sure the intense relief he felt to see his brother showed on his face. But when he noticed the stern look on his brother’s face, the fury in his narrowed, green eyes as he glared at the man before him, Sam felt like he should move, to get out of the way. Because Dean look absolutely pissed, like he was on the edge of causing irreparable harm to the guy, and Sam really did not want to get in the way of that right now.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean addressed his question to the man that still had his fingers wrapped around Sam’s wrist. 

“Get lost!” The man attempted to move past Dean, but Dean shoved the man back and that finally caused the grip he had on Sam’s wrist to let up enough for Sam to pull his wrist free.

Sam immediately walked around the blond stranger so that he was eventually standing behind Dean. 

“Let’s go, Dean!” Sam tugged the back of Dean’s shirt. “I don’t want to—”

But the blond man cut off Sam as he rushed forwards and shouted at Dean, “Fuck you! He’s mine!”

Sam stiffened when he realized the guy was talking about him. 

“No, you’re wrong,” Dean snarled, his jaw clenched, “he’s _mine_!”

And in the blink of an eye, the guy was suddenly stumbling back, his hands cupping his nose. Even in the terrible lighting, Sam could see a few streaks of red trickling down his hands. 

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, because, to start with, did Dean really just punch the guy in the face? And also, and probably most importantly, did Dean seriously just say Sam was _his_? 

Before Sam could process anything more, Dean had grabbed his hand and was pulling Sam across the dance floor. For a moment, Sam thought Dean was rushing them out of the club, but then Dean stopped them in the middle of the mass of dancing bodies. And to his utter surprise, Dean was then standing right in front of him, his body only a handful of inches away.

“Dean,” Sam tried, “what are you—” 

“Just go along with it!” Dean cut him off. 

For a second Sam thought about asking Dean what the hell he was talking about, but when Dean reached out and Sam felt his hands grip his hips and pull him so that their bodies collided and crushed whatever space had existed between them, Sam felt like his brain had been short-circuited. Now Sam’s mind was utterly blank, and Sam swore his heart skipped a beat a two as well in response. 

It was difficult for Sam to resist the urge to move away because his brother was _right there_ and they weren’t supposed to be _this_ close to one another. A small part of Sam’s mind screamed that it was wrong, that he needed to move away, but he ignored it. 

Sam then realized he had no idea what to do with his arms, but a beat later, he tentatively moved his arms to that his hands were loosely grabbing Dean’s sides, right above his waist. The action was strange for Sam, but he tried to make it look as natural as he possibly could. 

But truthfully, Sam would be lying if he said that what he and Dean were doing right now made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. That was far from the truth.

And before Sam could realize it, Dean and him were swaying to the beat of the music. At times Sam could feel random bodies bump into his back, but really, all Sam could focus on now was the way Dean’s body seemed to be grinding against his own on the crowded dance floor. Sam tried very hard not to think about just how much him and his body were actually enjoying what they were doing, but it was a difficult task. 

When he eventually felt Dean move his head so that soon Sam was feeling his brother’s lips gently brushing against the edge of his jaw, right below where his ear was, Sam felt his skin prickle and a strange warmth spread all over his body. He stopped breathing and it seemed like his heart had decided to stop beating at that moment too. 

“You see anything?” Dean’s breath was warm against his skin. Sam swallowed. 

But the question confused Sam—what the heck was Dean talking about? See what?

A few seconds passed by and suddenly it hit Sam. Dean was talking about the _case_. The case that brought them here to the club to begin with. The case that called for both him and Dean to be on the lookout for anything suspicious or strange. 

Embarrassed for almost having forgotten entirely about the case, Sam could feel his cheeks go warm. 

“Uh—” Sam cleared his throat. “No—you?” 

“Nada!” 

“Right, uh…” the words were mumbled. Sam was suddenly overcome with the urge to get out of the club, because what the hell where they doing right now? 

Sam swallowed, “We should go!” 

At hearing Sam’s words, Dean pulled let go and pulled himself back from Sam until their bodies were finally separated by the space of a few inches. 

Sam tried to ignore how the loss of contact with his brother made his body feel strange; he definitely felt the abrupt loss of warmth too, but it was more than that. To Sam, it almost felt… _wrong_ , like their bodies weren’t meant to be so far apart, and oddly enough, the loss of contact also made Sam feel slightly uneasy. It was like his body missed the contact, like it wanted to be that close to Dean again—like the space between them shouldn’t be there. 

Sam pushed the thoughts away and tried to make eye contact with Dean, but his brother wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

There was an expression on Dean’s face that Sam couldn’t read as he nodded his head in agreement and grabbed Sam’s elbow to pull them both out of the club. 

Within a minute, Dean and Sam were finally outside. The crisp fall air was a welcome change and Sam couldn’t help but take in a deep breath to try and get his nose to forget the lingering stench he’d picked up inside the club. 

He eyed Dean, feeling like he should try and make some sort of joke about how bad it’d smelled inside of the club knowing Dean would probably make his own retort in response, but his older brother had his back to him now and was walking purposely with his body angled in such a way that Sam recognized as Dean way of saying he didn’t want to talk right now. 

Sam thought back to how Dean had let go of his elbow right before they’d reached the club’s exit; Dean hadn’t even bothered to look at Sam yet, it was like he was purposely trying not to. Sam wondered if he’d somehow done something to upset Dean without even knowing it. 

He gave a small sigh and continued to walk a few meters behind Dean as they both made their way back to the Impala.

 

• • •

 

Once they were finally on the road, making their way back to the motel they’d checked into earlier in the day, Sam couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the heavy silence that filled the car. The air felt stifling and Sam wanted to roll down a window or turn on the radio, but he merely clenched his hands and swallowed. 

“Hey, Dean?” 

Dean didn’t bother to look away from the road, “Yeah?” 

“Uh—” Sam fidgeted slightly in his seat. “Thanks for…you know, back at the club.” 

The words finally caused Dean to turn to his right to look at Sam, to see that his little brother looked nervous, worried—and in that moment, Dean couldn’t help but think back to what exactly he’d done back in the club, and why. 

Dean averted his gaze so that he was looking forward towards the road ahead again. “Yeah, well, that guy was a total dick. He should’ve seen you weren’t interested in him and left you the hell alone.” He let out a breath of air, “Glad I gave that douchebag what he deserved for being such a dick.” 

“You…” Sam suddenly didn't know if he should mention this, but he also felt like he had to—he just had to know _why_. “Uh… You told him I was…yours? You didn't have to say that, you could've just…” Sam stopped, unsure what else to say about that. “But, uh…why did you?” 

The beats of silence that followed gave Sam the chance to hear his blood pulsating in his ears like before. 

“I just wanted him to back off,” was Dean’s reply. “I was pretty sure at the time that was the only way to get through to him so he could leave you the fuck alone.”

The words made Sam’s heart clench uncomfortably. “Oh.” 

Dean turned to look at Sam again and noticed how his brother was looking down, how his body was slouched in his side of the car. It was obvious to Dean, he'd clearly heard the disappointment in his brother’s voice. 

Dean hesitated, his eyes going back to the road. He cleared his throat to get Sam’s attention, and when he felt Sam’s eyes on him, he spoke again, “But…uh… I… I didn't really like seeing him near you either.”

When Sam didn't respond immediately, Dean swallowed and tried to continue, “I mean… The guy was seriously a dick, but he noticed you, so I can't say he—”

“He asked me to dance with him and I told him no because I was at the club with someone,” Sam cut him off. “I mean, yeah, of course I was talking about you, but I was hoping to make it sound like I was there with a…date, but the guy didn't believe me because I was alone and you weren't there, and yeah, it was getting messy, and I…” the words were rushed, Sam paused to take in a breath of air, “I'm just…uh… I'm glad you showed up when you did.” And then he added, with a nervous smile, “And honestly? I'm glad you punched him in the face too. He definitely deserved that.”

Sam's words took Dean by surprise, and when turned to look at Sam and noticed his little brother’s small smile, Dean couldn't help but smile too. But there was something about what Sam said that caught his attention.

“You...uh… So you basically tried to tell the guy that I was your date?”

Sam quickly averted his gaze and turned his head to the right to hide his now flushed cheeks, “Uh...yeah. I'm… I'm sorry about that.”

It was now or never. 

_Fuck._

“Don't be,” the words tumbled off Dean's lips. “I mean…would…would you’ve really liked for me to’ve been your…date?”

At that exact moment, Sam was pretty sure his heart flat lined.

Yeah, it really was now or never. 

Sam’s throat felt dry now, but he swallowed anyways. 

“I… Yeah, I…I would’ve.” 

“Oh,” Dean stopped breathing. “That… That’s good.” 

A strange silence filled the car this time, and before Sam knew it, Dean was pulling the Impala over to the side of the road.

He turned to look at Dean with a confused expression, “Dean, what’re you—”

But Dean merely shut off the Impala before he turned to look at Sam with such a nervous look on his face that Sam stopped talking immediately. 

They merely looked at one another for a few seconds before Dean swallowed and then licked his lips. Sam’s eyes couldn’t help but look at Dean’s lips as he did so. And Dean couldn’t ignore how Sam’s eyes shifted down to look. 

That was it. 

Almost instantly, both brothers were shuffling and moving towards one another until their faces were only inches apart.

“Sam,” Dean’s voice was hoarse. “Please, you gotta tell me…do you really… Is this what you…?” 

Dean didn’t finish his sentence, he was fearful of voicing what he really wanted to ask, and he only hoped Sam understood what he was trying to say. And of course, Sam did. 

“I…” Sam gave Dean another small smile, and this time his smile was unwavering, “yes, Dean, I do. I really do.” 

Utterly relieved, Dean felt like he could breathe. He smiled at his brother as well, “Good, because I’d really like to kiss you now.” 

Dean felt his heart swell as he watched Sam tilt his head slightly back and laugh—it was such a beautiful sight and Dean felt mesmerized. 

Then Sam grinned, his dimples distracting Dean for a split second, and suddenly Sam was cupping Dean’s face and before Dean knew it, Sam’s lips were gently pressing against his own. 

Dean moved his hands so that they were gently placed on Sam’s neck, and then he kissed him back. 

Kissing his brother in real life? Yeah, Dean wasn’t going to lie, it was infinitely better than what Dean had ever dreamed it would be like. 

 

Nearly half a minute later, they broke apart, and Dean was absolutely and pleasantly surprised to see that Sam’s cheeks were flushed. 

“You know,” Dean began with a grin, “as much as I’d like for us to just continue doing that here, I’d much rather we get back to our motel room. Because, if I recall correctly, we do have a very nice bed there we can use, if you know what I mean.” 

Dean wasn’t sure if it was just his eyes playing a trick on him, but Sam’s cheeks seemed to get a bit rosier. 

“Yeah,” Sam rasped. "We should head back now.” 

“Then we better get going now,” Dean slowly pulled back and began to move his body so that he was siting behind the wheel of the Impala again, “because I don’t know how long I’m gonna be able to hold myself back from pinning you down and having my way with you.” 

Dean turned the keys the Impala roared back to life. He then turned to look at Sam so he could waggle his eyebrows at his younger brother. 

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, “Just drive, Dean. I want to get back to our motel room as soon as possible too.” 

With those words, Dean turned to look over his left shoulder to make sure no cars were passing by, and then he drove the Impala back onto the road. 

A pleasant silence filled the car now. 

A handful of seconds later, Dean decided to try and ask something that made his own cheeks flush. 

“Hey Sam,” he saw Sam turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye, “uh…just so we’re clear…you… We’re… Uh… You and me, we’re…”

But of course, Sam saw how he was struggling to voice what he wanted to say, and he gently cut in. 

“Yeah Dean,” he grinned, “I’m yours, only yours, and you can tell others that if you’d like, I won’t mind at all.” 

Yet again Dean was surprised that Sam knew him so well. Dean felt his cheeks get warmer, but he dared to look back at Sam then. “That’s…” he swallowed, unsure what exactly he could say to that, “thanks.”

“But…” Sam looked a bit nervous then, his voice slightly muted, “only if you’re mine too.”

“Of course,” Dean couldn’t help but give Sam a reassuring smile in return, “I’m all yours too, Sammy, always have been.”

“I’ve…” Sam wondered if he’d ever felt this happy before, “I’ve always been yours too, Dean.” 

Dean turned to look back at the road with a smile still on his face.

“And Dean,” Sam began moments later, his voice slightly confused but curious, “not that I didn’t enjoy it, but…why exactly did you have us dance together back in the club after you punched that guy in the face? I mean, what was it for?” 

“Uh—” Dean’s smile faltered, and he removed his left hand from the steering wheel of the Impala to adjust the collar of his shirt. Thankfully, at that exact moment, Dean spotted the neon sign of their motel. “Hey, would you look at that—we’re here.” 

Even though Dean couldn’t see it, Sam was rolling his eyes and smiling. “Yeah, we are. And don’t go thinking I haven’t noticed how you’ve yet to answer my question because I’ll be waiting for your response once we’re inside our room.” 

Dean knew Sam wasn’t going to let the matter drop. He was going to have to explain. And yeah, Dean was definitely not looking forward to doing that. 

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr as [rhyaenv](https://rhyaenv.tumblr.com/). ♥


End file.
